Terror of Valentine
by Evil-Mecha-Pilot
Summary: :Hiatus: Cupid comes of Konoha and causes havoc throughout the village.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Terror of Valentine

**Summary:** Cupid comes to Konoha and causes havoc throughout the village.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**A/N: **I would like (again) to extend my thanks to Eternal Annoyance for helping in the development of this fic. I'm not going to bother with the Japanese, but there will be honorific names! I love those things!

**Warning:**Slight OOCness and possible bad grammar!

* * *

**-Prologue-**

::SUNDAY evening::

Late evening seemed to be the best time of day for a lot of people. It was a godsend for Konohamaru because that was the time when his lessons with Ebisu were at their end.

This evening wasn't much different.

The sky was dyed a shade of red as Konohamaru's friends assisted in dragging him home. With his limbs aching and his body exhausted, this developed into a much too common routine for the end of Ebisu's training sessions. Ebisu had continued his lessons with the little ninja cadet longer than usual today.

"Are you even trying?" Moegi complained while shifting Konohamaru's weight around on her shoulder.

"That idiot had me up since six a.m. for his special training. Let's see you get around normally after all that!"

"Why don't you just fall asleep on the spot like Naruto-niichan." Udon suggested from Konohamaru's other side.

A figure of Naruto sleeping in plain sight flashed through his mind and Konohamaru thought over the idea. "No. Niichan trains a lot harder than me. I still have a ways to go before I can catch up with him."

"What's that?" Moegi released her hold on Konohamaru letting him fall like a sack of potatoes to the ground, taking Udon with him.

"The hell did you do that for?!" Konohamaru shouted with his face in the dirt.

"Look!" She pointed out a strange boy hiding suspiciously down an alley.

Forgetting all about his current state, Konohamaru jumped to his feet. Determination burning in his eyes, he charged forward with plans of investigating the strange boy.

"Hey!" shouted Konohamaru running at the boy. "Stop right there!"

The boy appeared to be in his young teens; slightly older than any of the Rookie Nine. His hair had a strange shade of silver lining his blond colour. His skin looked flawless and smooth. Only thing wrong about the boy was his strange style of clothing which looked oddly like a toga. The fabric was covered in a few smudges of dirt and looked like some crazy animal had pulled it off a laundry line and dragged it around.

Moegi and Udon tried desperately not to laugh as the boy tried to hide behind odd objects of trash. Konohamaru, on the other hand, let his laughter be heard by all.

"OK!" The boy stood clinging to the now visible, and most likely stolen, bed sheet at his chest revealing he was obviously naked. "You got your laugh! Now if you don't mind, I still have to wander through these alley ways until I find some clothes!"

The boy began to trudge his way further into the alley only to scream when he stepped in something squishy and toppled into a trash can. While the kids watched, he thrashed around trying to get free, and they sweatdropped. The scene was truly pitiful.

--

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon sat within Moegi's home staring contently at the boy, now fully clothed, as he vacuumed all forms of food that was placed in front of his mouth.

"Again, thank you for helping me." He slurred with a mouth full of food. The kids turned green at the face, regretful they were staring in the first place.

"Don't mention it." Moegi struggled taking the mountain of dishes to the sink. Her mother was going to freak when she saw the mess.

"In fact, no need to talk at all." Udon uttered averting his gaze to the 'World's Best Cook' apron hanging on a nearby wall.

"So, who are you?" Konohamaru's question received glares from his friends. They didn't want the human-black-hole to open his mouth again.

Luckily for them the boy swallowed this time. "I guess I could tell you. You're just three innocent little kids after all." He paused to add effect. "I am Cupid," A small fit of coughs followed. "And since Valentine's Day is only six days away, I've come to Konoha to help spread love."

"Ewww!!" All three kids cringed.

Cupid sweatdropped. "Somehow, I just knew you would do that."

"Wait a second!" Moegi inspected Cupid from different angles. "Isn't Cupid supposed to be a chubby little person with wings and a diaper?"

"Well it would be kind of strange for the people to see something like that, wouldn't it?" Cupid smiled meekly. "Taking this form makes my job a whole lot easier."

"Why were you naked?" asked Udon.

A shadow fell over Cupid and he huddled in a corner in shame. "I sort of forget clothes when I changed my form."

"What kind of moron does that?" Konohamaru was unimpressed. When their hero Naruto used Sexy no Jutsu, at least he meant to be naked.

Cupid turned angrily on Konohamaru preparing a nice long explanation with very loud words.

Moegi realized something first and cut in. "Aren't you supposed to hit people with a magic bow and arrow?"

Konohamaru looked pathetically at Cupid. "You're going to get the crap kicked out of you if you point a weapon at anyone."

"You think I don't know that." Cupid took a heroic stance and anyone could mistake him for Gai. "That's why I have a special technique! By infusing any object I wish with a little 'Magic of Love,' all someone has to do is touch it and they fall instantly in love with the first person they see."

The kids were impressed, and in sync asked, "Can we help?"

Cupid grinned, unaware of the mistake he had made. "By all means, yes. You three will by my little helpers!"

**-TBC-**

* * *

Cupid: Dear god! I was pathetic! –_cries_-

E-M-P: -_pats shoulder_- There, there...

Cupid: How could you? I'm Cupid! No one will take me seriously now!

E-M-P: -_laughs nervously_- I made you look cute... and maybe it will be better next chapter.

**A/N: **What shall happen next? MAWHAHAHA!

'09 Author's Note: I want to finish this for Valentine's Day, 2009. I've changed a few sentences and improved the grammer, but I want it to remain as cartoonishly the same as possible. 

Sent this to my lovely editor! The queen of grammer, Cursed Blessing! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Terror of Valentine

**Summary:** Cupid comes to Konoha and causes havoc throughout the village.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**A/N:** Writing this thing is, honestly, so much fun!

**Warning:**Slight OOCness and possible bad grammar!

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

::MONDAY morning::

Shikamaru looked sleepily at the restaurant's clock.

8:30 in the morning!

Never in his life did he willing get up this early. This time wasn't even supposed to exist for him! But he still got out of bed because Ino had asked that he meet her here.

Why he cared so much? He didn't know and didn't want to think about it.

"Damn, she's late." He grunted tapping his finger against the tabletop. "Why did I even bother getting out of bed?"

Raising a hand, Shikamaru ordered another cup of juice. The waiter looked at the large swarm of glass cups covering the table. He shrugged and went along with his business of getting Shikamaru's order. Why say anything when it was bringing in profits?

Meanwhile at another table, on the opposite side of the restaurant, three familiar males sat watching carefully.

"It's amazing he's even here." Konohamaru commented, remembering everything Naruto ever complained about. Shikamaru was also infamously known for being the laziest ninja in Konoha.

"Quite!" Cupid shushed keeping his watchful eyes on Shikamaru to ensure he would not leave.

Cupid was congratulating himself for a job well done on getting Shikamaru out of his house by planting the fake note the night before. Another of his amazing talents was the mastery of fake signatures. It wasn't exactly needed talent, but he had it. All he needed now was for Ino to show up, and she was late.

Cupid hoped that Moegi had successfully delivered the message.

"Cupid." Moegi jumped into Cupid's view point.

He screamed and toppled over in his chair. Standing quickly, he straightened himself out before picking up his chair and taking a seat again. His face was red with embarrassment while customers snickered.

"Was there some…Wait!" He finally realized Moegi was present. "Did Ino-chan get the fake note?"

"She squealed and ran right to her room. As soon as she ran off I came here." While Moegi reported she pointed to the counter. "Then I made an order because I skipped breakfast to deliver the note."

"So you've been here all this time?"

"Yes."

The three males sweatdropped.

Cupid's senses sparked and he turned to the kids. "Quick, get me something to throw! Ino-chan is coming!"

"How exactly do you know?" Konohamaru looked questioningly at the door.

"Never mind that!" Cupid looked around the table and found nothing useful. "Need to calm down." He took long deep breaths and his eyes slid closed. "She's coming in 58… 57… 56…"

Moegi sat as her order was placed on the table. Her tummy gurgled at the smell of cooked pork covered in a think sauce. Finding her utensils she was ready to dig into the slice of meat and rid herself of hunger.

"41… 40… 39…"

"She's here!" Udon announced.

"What!" Cupid's eyes opened and he looked at Shikamaru again. Holding out his hand Cupid knew he would have to use anything at this point. "Give me anything!"

Reaching forward Konohamaru stole the appetizing meat from Moegi's plate and set it down quickly on Cupid's waiting hand. Just too bad that Cupid was too stressed to even notice what he was throwing. But Cupid did see it as it soared throw the air, crossing the space between him and Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun!" Ino cheerfully sang while entering the restaurant.

Shikamaru turned his gaze on Ino and a smile played on her face. Raising a hand he waved a greeting to the blond forgetting how troublesome it was minutes ago that she was late and that she asked to meet him so early.

SPLAT!

Where did the slab of meat land? Smack center on Shikamaru's face.

Shikamaru froze in mid-wave as the food slowly slid off leaving the thick trail of sauce as evidence. Lowering the raised arm, Shikamaru used the hand to wipe the goo away.

"Shika-kun!" Ino ran toward Shikamaru and Cupid grinned weakly. That was one way of getting his job done. "Are you al-"

Ino's foot shot up in front of her and she fell to the floor with a huge crash. It seemed that she'd slipped on some of the sauce that fell on the floor while the slice of meat was in flight.

Shikamaru's eyes opened when he heard Ino fall and he saw…

"Ino-san, are you all right?" Hinata had gotten up from her seat and ran over to try stop Ino from falling. The Hyuuga girl saw the puddle of sauce, but her voice had been too weak to hear. Unfortunately even when she had been right behind Ino, it didn't make any difference.

Another unfortunate piece of luck was, as Ino went down, Hinata had been within Shikamaru's line of sight instead of the blond.

Cupid's jaw dropped. "There is no way that can happen."

Shikamaru's face flushed as Hinata helped Ino up. Standing from his seat he walked over to the two girls. Ino gained a hopeful expression as he approached.

"Shika-kun, are you all right? When I saw that-"

Shikamaru slid his hands into his pockets and tried to act cool. "Hinata-chan."

Hinata's hold on Ino loosened and the blond fell to the floor again. Neither Hinata nor Shikamaru seemed to notice.

He continued, "You know you're always so kind and sweet helping others. From what I understand, no one has fully acknowledged these traits in you. Since I'm here I might as well be the one to do it by buying you something to eat. It may be troublesome, but I don't mind for some reason."

Hinata's pale face went red. Shikamaru smiled at her reaction to his offer. Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. She glanced behind her at the door hoping anyone she knew would come in and save her from this humiliation.

"Shikamaru!" Ino stood blocking Shikamaru's view of Hinata. She was burning with jealously and rage.

Shikamaru tried to lean to the side to see Hinata again, but Ino swayed with him.

"What the hell are you doing?! You have the nerve to invite me here and then this!" She pointed at Hinata and saw that the girl already escaped. Turning back to Shikamaru, Ino shoved her note into his face. "You think you can just do as you please, you heartless jerk!"

Shikamaru was unaffected by Ino's outburst, instead he was thinking about a dark haired Hyuuga girl. Taking the note with ease Shikemaru read it carefully. "Well this is obviously a fake. I'm unimpressed you can't tell. But if it were Hinata-chan, I bet she would know just by looking at it. Besides, why would I write this to you, when I can write it to Hinata-chan?"

Cupid and the kids paid their bill, more to Cupid's insistence than anything else. As he dragged the kids away Ino began shrieking and the sound of dishes breaking could soon be heard behind them.

Maybe his next target would be easier.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Cupid: You promised! You promised! -_throws a tantrum_-

E-M-P: I didn't say anything about a promise! I said "maybe"!

Cupid: You just love to feed on my pain.

E-M-P: Do not... well maybe a little.

Cupid: ...

**A/N:** As you can see. Now everyone will see why havoc is going to be caused throughout Konoha. Hope you enjoyed it! lol!

'09 Author's Note: I cringed a little when I reread this. I know the grammar was terrible and it's been fixed. I changed and added some sentences. But to have a ninja not know he was going to get hit by a piece of meat? How could people read it and not get a headache?! 

Please ignore that fact, people. The shinobi don't think of Cupid as a threat. He's that pathetic. 

I sent this to me wonderful editor, Cursed Blessing! She can work magic! 


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Terror of Valentine

**Summary:** Cupid comes to Konoha and causes havoc throughout the village.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**A/N:** I'll be moving on to the two characters I dislike the most throughout the anime/manga. I don't mean to offend anyone by saying that, but they are annoying. Read the chapter and you'll see who I'm talking about.

**Warning:**Slight OOCness and possible bad grammar!

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

:TUESDAY morning:

Cupid was off schedule by a day because he'd been too frustrated the day before to get his next targets together. Another reason that Cupid was forced to wait was because the male subject of the second pair had only glared at the pink envelope sitting on his doorstep before throwing it in the trash.

Cupid's mood wasn't too different from being stressed. His sleeping arrangements were not the best. Cupid had the choice of a back ally, the park or Konohamaru's closet. He wished he'd chosen either the ally or the park.

In the middle of the night, from his squished position in Konohamaru's closet, he swore he saw something covered in old furry mold move.

He currently sat on the branch of a tree overlooking a bridge, Team 7's meeting point. Sasuke sat solo on the bridge waiting for his teammates and teacher. Sakura would be arriving soon and with Naruto and Kakashi's lateness, this was Cupid's best possible opportunity.

"This time, it's gonna work!" Cupid popped a sweet into his mouth and smirked in pride.

To cheer up Cupid from his dreary mood, earlier that morning Moegi had stopped at a shop and bought him a large bag of sweet hard candies. Konohamaru and Udon took an interest in the hacky sack behind the counter and after combining their money purchased said item. So now, at the base of the tree Cupid perched in, the kids challenged themselves in a game.

Konohamaru broke from the game and looked up at Cupid. "Hey Cupid, Naruto-niichan really likes that Sakura too. So why ain't you getting those two together instead?"

Cupid had a smug smile on his face. "You don't understand love, kid. Besides, they got someone else in mind for him."

"They?"

Cupid twitched and before he panicked, pointed wildly in any odd direction. "Look! Sakura-chan's coming! No talking or asking questions!"

"Liar."

As luck would have it, Sakura appeared in that same direction Cupid pointed in. She happily hummed and called Sasuke's name when she saw him.

Cupid got a few splinters sliding down the tree trunk and landed with a heavy thud on his butt, but he managed to pull out a dandelion near his feet. Suspicious, Cupid looked in one direction and than in the other. One more sweep over the area and he confirmed it was clear.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" Sakura had blush on her face.

Sasuke acknowledged her presents with a sideways glance and nod. "Hey."

This in turn caused Sakura to blush even more. Sakura had been teaching herself some self-control and tested those teachings by ordering her body to sit down and keep her mouth shut. While all this happened on the outside, Inner-Sakura screamed and swooned.

She didn't see it, but the smallest of smiles broke through Sasuke stoic face. He looked away.

"Got ya." Cupid sneered like he was hunting easy prey.

With a gentle blow, the seeds on the fuzzy dandelion Cupid had plucked were set free gliding through the air with ease. As anticipated, the weed seedlings hit their mark landing gracefully on Sasuke's clothing and black hair.

"Yes!" Cupid threw a punch in the air. "Nothing went wrong!"

BOOM!

Smoke covered the entire area and everyone temporarily blinded.

"Make way for Mitarashi Anko! Special Jounin of Konoha!" The smoke cleared away as Anko's form came into view. She was standing on one of the bridge posts across from Sasuke and Sakura. Anko smirked at her superiority over the two. "Where's Kakashi, little genin?"

Sasuke mouth gapped slightly as the love magic took hold. His face became instantly flushed. The changed in attitude was too strange as Sasuke smirked and licked his lips in a seductive manner. Sakura stared at Sasuke in shock.

"He isn't here!" Sakura tried not to growl, keeping her voice to a low hiss.

"Damn! I can never find him at this time in the morning." Anko complained hopping off the post, turning to go.

"Anko-chan!" Sasuke was suddenly by the Special Jounin's side, his charm turned up to the highest level as he tried to persuade the older woman to him. "I've never taken the direct approach with any girl before. But I just can't let you go."

Anko's brow knitted together as she looked at the young boy. "Sorry kid, but I'm without a doubt out of your league." She turned away from Sasuke and snickered. "But it is understandable why you'd fall for me." Unexpectedly turning around, she struck a _sexy_ pose. "I'm gorgeous! Not to mention witty and talented!"

"And fully developed." Sasuke added looking over Anko's curvy figure.

Silence engulfed the bridge as both Sakura and Anko's eyes bulged.

On the other hand, Cupid was to busy repeatedly banging his head against the truck of the tree. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Not long after Cupid came out of a hazy darkness after he apparently knocked himself out.

The morning had worn into the afternoon and Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon gathered around Cupid, finding good twigs and began a poking frenzy until he woke up. After chasing the kids until he ran out of energy and his battered body refused to move, Cupid was informed by Konohamaru that Anko had been too weirded out by Sasuke's behavior and left. Sasuke followed the Special Jounin soon after.

Currently, Sakura was scaring Naruto and Kakashi by tearing apart a dummy that looked suspiciously like Anko.

"I'm in so much trouble." Cupid whined while a little waterfall of tears flowed from his eyes.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Cupid: ... _–sobbing-_

E-M-P: This may burn a little. -_dabs medicine on cut_-

Cupid: AHHH!!! It burns!

E-M-P: Stay! -_chases after Cupid_-

Cupid: I'd rather have my injuries!

**A/N: **That's right! It's Sakura and Sasuke! Anko is cool and I'm thinking of something small for her. Not sure yet. Easing up on poor Cupid would be good right now, but where's the fun in that?

'09 Author's Note: There were a few things that didn't make sense in this chapter so I added some sentences and took some out. I never much cared for Sasuke and Sakura, and I remember using this "couple" just to have another chapter. But on a side note, I gotta say that I've warmed up a little to Sakura in the Naruto Shippuden series. 

My sweet editor Curse Blessing works wonders! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Terror of Valentine

**Summary:** Cupid comes to Konoha and causes havoc throughout the village.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**A/N:** All I've had is guys looking in the wrong direction so far...so I need a girl now! Since I love Hinata so much, I'll included her in _two_ chapters! Whether you feel sorry or happy for her is all up to you.

**Warning:**Slight OOCness and possible bad grammar!

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

:TUESDAY afternoon:

Cupid's mess up that morning followed by knocking himself out pissed Cupid off to no end.

His body was sore and Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were really starting to get on his nerves. He'd arrived at the realization that asking kids for help was not such a good idea; unless you had the patience to handle such a responsibility.

For the moment the three kids were grouped nearby, paying no attention to their mission to help Cupid. Rather then doing what they were asked, they played a game of hackey sack.

A large vein pumped on Cupid's forehead as he tried repeatedly to count to ten. It was supposedly a good way to relieve stress, but he never got to finish because the kids' hackey sack kept hitting him.

In front of the group was the large administrative building.

Many shinobi entered and exited the building in a random fashion. A familiar Main House Hyuuga member stood on the steps, her hands fidgeting together while she tried to stay out of people's way.

Hinata had managed to stay out of Shikamaru's sights so far that day. Mostly thanks to her Byakugan.

The entire day before she had been on the run from an obviously confused ninja.

Not even on the Hyuga property was Hinata safe from her new stalker. Shikamaru had taken up a spot outside her window to sit back and watch the clouds or so he claimed. At some point Hinata had no choice but to go out to Shikamaru and treat the small wounds he had gained for some reason that was still a mystery to her.

Her actions were unfortunately a sign to Shikamaru that she was finally returning the same feelings of affection that he had developed only the other day.

It was not until the middle of the night, when Hinata's father grew tired and chased Shikamaru off, was Hinata at peace. Her other piece of luck was that Shikamaru was an extremely late riser in the mornings, which gave her plenty of time to hide until her mission with her team that afternoon.

"Shino-kun…hurry please." Hinata timidly glanced about the crowd hoping some unseen force would grant her wish.

Meanwhile Cupid was on his thirteenth try on counting to ten to relieve tension. This method, however, was obviously not working.

His ears perked and his gaze shot right through the crowd at the silent bug-user shinobi as he made his way slowly through the crowd to the administrative building and Hinata.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Cupid glared at Shino. He was annoyed by the non-hurried walk. Cupid's foot tapped against the ground impatiently.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Cupid snarled through grinded teeth.

By the time Shino had reached Hinata's view point Cupid looked like he was about to pop. As for Shino, his usually emotionless face perked at the sight was his teammate, and vise-versa.

"About time!"

Konohamaru, Meogi and Udon had grown tired of their game and stood by Cupid's side watching the same scene play out. Only because they didn't consider this their job at the moment, they only yawned at what looked like someone walking while stuck in slow motion.

Udon rubbed the growing sleep in his eyes. "Aren't there too many people around to use your ability? Remember what happened the last time?"

Cupid's stress level cracked a little with Udon's reminder, and his eyes filled with a mixture of rage and insanity.

"Give me that!" Cupid yelled, snatching the kids' hackey sack out of their reach.

This time he was going to hit the mark and be successful! He would show them! All of them!

With a combination of calculations and anger Cupid jumped high into the air releasing the hackey sack at the same time. Cupid never let the little sack out of his sight and while still in mid-air Cupid performed a strong round house kick sending his energy into the miniature beanbag. The hackey sack shot into the crowd with blinding speed.

Normally, and also if his other plans had worked out, Cupid would have thought to move the two to a more secluded area and simply bounce the ball onto off of Hinata's head. With the last attempts ruined by awful coincidence, this route seemed much more successful to him. But of course, Cupid had gone temporally insane by this time.

The three ninja cadets' mouths gaped wide as the high speed hackey sack made a crashing blow to the center of poor Hinata's face and forced her head to whip back from the impact.

When Hinata's head came down, her hands immediately cupped the painfully red nose. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly to try ease the hurt. Hiding in the crowd, Cupid and the kids, including every other person in the area, fell silent as Hinata winced and whimpered uncontrollably.

"Oh crap…" Cupid came to his senses too late.

Shino ignored the person who had attacked Hinata with the hackey sack at the time and rushed to the Hyuuga girl's side. Standing behind Hinata, Shino grasped one of her shoulders to help steady her as the other gently patted her other shoulder to assure her she would be all right.

"Hinata?" Shino angled his head so he could get a clearer view of her face. In a sick way, Cupid's plan was working.

Still everyone remained quiet and cleared a small area to give the two genin some air.

Shino paid no mind to what was happening and continued with his words, "Hinata, you'll be fine."

"Come on it was just a hit to the face." Someone interjected with an unfriendly voice and no concern what so ever. "You should be able to take it."

Looking up to the insulting voice, the rest of Hinata's face reddened to match the color of her throbbing nose. Hunching her back so she could only see the ground, Hinata's index fingers tapped together showing her embarrassment. With another shy look up, Hinata stood straight and continued tapping her finger together.

"I-it's fine, Kankuro-kun." She was blushing even more just saying his name. "I-It doesn't hurt any-anymore."

A few of the red paint markings knitted together as Kankuro gave Hinata a strange look. "I wasn't asking if you were hurt! GOT IT?! Why are you looking at me like that?"

Shino remained behind Hinata passing a look over her in utter confusion. He knew all the signs when she was infatuated with a guy and right now she was exhibiting them times ten! Shino looked visibly hurt by her decision.

The crowd slowly moved away and began going back to their business to try and erase the moment out of their heads.

"Kankuro." Temari appeared by her brother's side with Gaara in tow. "There's no time for you to talk with your fangirl. We have work to do."

Gaara's amusement flashed in his eyes at the expression on Kankuro's face after Temari's comment.

Temari spoke again. "Just say good-bye to your little girlfriend already!"

Cupid fell over on the ground in defeat as the kids sweatdropped. He groaned as the kids picked his feet up off the ground, and proceeded to drag him away.

"She's not my girlfriend!!!"

Kankuro gave chase after his older sister, his fists frantically flying trying to reach for her as she laughed and teased him, staying a good distance out of his reach. Gaara stood aside watching his siblings make idiots out of themselves while Shino stood near the door away from Hinata.

As for Hinata, she watched as her newfound love fumbled about swiping at his sister, until Shikamaru showed up. After that point, Hinata took to trying to stay very close to Kankuro.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Cupid: Uugh.... -_stares into space_-

E-M-P: That should clam you down. -_shakse bottle of pills_- These work good.

Cupid: ... -_drooling_-

E-M-P: Are you going to be ok for the next chapter?

Cupid: ...zzzz

E-M-P: Damn.

**A/N:** There's really no ground rules or timeline for the story! So ignore the fact about the sand siblings being there. As for the event of Hinata falling for Kankuro due to the _power of love_…tell me your thoughts!

'09 Author's Notes: Again there are some sentences added and others taken out. Something I didn't realize back when I wrote this; Shino and Kankuro are somewhat rivals! I switched the teasing bit to Temari because it would be completely out of character for Gaara. 

I love my editor Cursed Blessing! You hear me CB? 


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Terror of Valentine

**Summary:** Cupid comes to Konoha and causes havoc throughout the village.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**A/N:** Sorry to my readers...if they're still around. But you readers should be picking up the pattern by now. Who shall be cupid's next victim? Some people may become scared because I'm hungry for a little yaoi!

**Warning:**Slight OOCness and possible bad grammar!

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter 4-**

:WEDNESDAY morning:

Neji tugged at the hitae-ate holding his dark mane of hair back. Nothing appeared to be out of place. How indecent would it look with stray hairs standing out in every direction if he should talk with Tenten. As a girl, appearances had to be important to her, right?

Neji longed for a normal day. The past few days had been filled with very eventful surprises.

First, there was Shikamaru taking a sudden interest in his cousin and following her around the village like a lost puppy. The supposed genius was even camping outside her window. Last night had been Neji's turn to chase the boy off.

Another very odd event was that the almighty Uchiha, who resisted all females within the village, was love struck and stalking Anko. To add to that, people were hearing Sasuke saying very inappropriate, vulgar even, comments. The only one who seemed to be defending him at this point was Sakura.

On top of all that, there was Hinata's strange new fascination with the puppet-user, Kankuro. She didn't even seem to falter when her father scolded her about gallivanting around Konoha and upsetting the Hyuuga Clan's pubic image. Hinata just sat there staring into space, blushing every time Kankuro's name was mentioned.

"Worse than when she liked Naruto." Neji grunted in annoyance. His cousin's taste in guys was definitely questionable.

Glancing into the mirror again and making one last quick sweep over his image, Neji took his leave. He felt he attained perfection.

With Valentine's Day and festival drawing near, Neji grew curious and wished to attend the gathering. But there he was stuck, because he didn't want to show up alone. So instead of looking anti-social, as many people said he was, Neji would ask a teammate to go along with him.

--

Cupid was sitting at the Hyuuga manor gate.

His day so far was not full of pain. During the night Cupid had escaped the confines of Konohamaru's room by slipping out the window. Next he ran for the park, stealing another bed sheet on the way and found a reasonable spot to sleep between the roots of a tree.

It was the best time he had since arriving in Konoha.

Now that he was in a much better mood, he could get his job done. To do it Cupid had gone back to his old strategy of getting his targets when they were alone.

"Master plan!" Cupid praised himself while he punched the air.

"Neji!"

Cupid ducked into the bushes and grinned wickedly. "I am a genius."

Neji blinked at the sight of Tenten standing in his yard. "What are you doing here?"

"Would, 'I enjoy your company', be a good enough answer?" Tenten shrugged as she answered.

Erasing the look of surprise from his face, Neji reverted back to his old self. He walked past Tenten and headed for the training grounds.

Tenten looked irritability at Neji's back. "Yes Neji, I'd love to walk with you."

"No one asked you to."

Cupid stared hopelessly at the two. "This couple seriously needs my help."

Plucking a leaf from the bush he was currently sitting in, Cupid held it close to his face. With a grin, Cupid blew the green little leaf and released it into the passing breeze. The plan may have failed for Sasuke and Sakura, but that shouldn't have ruled it out completely.

Besides, the crazy lady couldn't possibly appear here. From what Cupid heard, she'd retreated to some tower in the center of a dangerous area to save what sanity she did have.

With the small green piece of foliage dancing in the wind, it soon hovered over Neji's head. Falling slowly, the leaf was about to touch down. Less than an inch remained between the little leaf and the top of Neji's head.

The wind picked up and pulled the leaf into the air again.

"Stupid wind." Cupid stayed at a safe distance away to ensure no injury came to him. But he climbed the tree higher to see what was happening.

Lowering again, the leaf neared Neji's head…

…and the wind picked it up again.

"There is no way that's possible!"

After the same thing happened five more time, Cupid was getting tired and was prepared to throw a rock at Neji head instead of waiting for the leaf to settle.

As the leaf lowered again, Cupid slumped against the tree trunk and sighed and waited for the wind to ruin his plan again.

A loud belch broke in!

Neji turned in the direction of the gaseous sound and fisted his hands at the gross behavior. His eye twitching and he focused his sight on the source of the noise.

"Chouji, that was so rude!" Tenten shuddered while voicing her opinion. "And what are you doing here?"

"Shikamaru snuck back on the Hyuuga property to see Hinata again. His mom sent me to give him some breakfast." Chouji held up a very nicely wrapped bento box. In his other hand there was an open bag on snacks and crumbles littered the area around his mouth.

Tenten's hands went to her hips. "Doesn't matter how noble your cause is, burping is just plain disgusting. Right, Neji?" Something caught her eye. "There's a leaf in your hair." She brushed said leaf away. "No need to thank me."

Neji said nothing. Not even an insult.

"Neji?"

Neji's white eyes were glazed over with passion and it was directed at Chouji. Taking a step forward, Neji's hand rose close to the other boy's face.

Chouji jumped back alarmed by the action. "Alright! I'll ask to come here next time."

Both Chouji and Tenten's eyes bulged tremendously as Neji's thumb brushed away the crumbles on Chouji's face.

Neji's hand moved to caressed Chouji's cheek. "Can't have this face messy if you're going to accompany me to the festival this Saturday."

Wanting to lay on his back and throw a silent tantrum, Cupid whimpered when he realized just how high he had actually climbed in the tree. Konoha was known for having some very high trees and Cupid had unwittingly perched himself on the tippy top of one of those high ones.

"AAAH!" Chouji backed away frantically using the back of his hand to wipe his cheek like Neji's touch left like a glob of slime. "Don't come near me you white-eyed freak!"

Neji smiled in a strange manner. "Why are you running away? Can't you see its destiny that has brought us together?"

"No! It's bad luck!" Chouji looked around for a way of escape as Neji stepped closer to him.

"Neji if you're going to act like this, then I'm leaving!" Tenten enviously growled and turned, stomping off.

"I said stay away from me!" Using all his might, Chouji chucked Shikamaru's bento at Neji's head. Easily sidestepping the flying object, Neji continued on his track for Chouji. But as the bento passed by Neji, there was a loud thud as it smashed into the back on Tenten's head and she collapsed to the ground unconscious, a large bump starting to grow.

"SHIKAMARU!" Chouji cried out for help running further into the Hyuuga property much to Neji's delight.

Neji knew the land's layout like the back of his hand so there was no place for Chouji to hide. But this would give Neji a chance to play a little of game of hide-and-seek.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Cupid: That's it! I give up!

E-M-P: You can't do that!

Cupid: And why not? -_glares at E-M-P_-

E-M-P: Well...

Cupid: I bet your going to say, "We learn from our mistakes so we will know what to do next time around."

E-M-P: ...

Cupid: -_grins_- You're right! I can't give up now -_run back into fic_-

E-M-P: I was going to say because of funny stuff. But that'll work!

**A/N: **Who can say they feel sorry for Chouji? MWAHAHAHA! This was so much fun to write! Another thing is this is my first publicly shown yaoi moment! Fear me!

'09 Author's Notes: Some things have been added and others taken away. Reading the chapter over, I wondered what the heck spawned this idea. I think I was aiming to really creep the readers out. Sky's the limit with fanfiction! 

Cursed Blessing, you are an editing goddess!


End file.
